The present invention concerns interfaces to electronic devices and pertains particularly to sorting data based on data attributes for display in multiple display windows.
Electronic instruments such as network analyzers and spectrum analyzers generally include a display capable of displaying one or more traces. For example, Model Number 8719D microwave vector network analyzers are available from Agilent Technologies, Inc., having a business address of 395 Page Mill Road, P.O. Box #10395, Palo Alto, Calif. 94306. An 8719D microwave vector network analyzer has a four parameter display that can display all four S-parameters simultaneously. Any combination of reflection and transmission parameters can be displayed, with magnitude, phase, group delay, Smith chart, polar, SWR, or time-domain formats. Results may viewed in overlay or split-screen format on a liquid crystal display (LCD) color display with one, two or four graticules. See, for example, Agilent 8719D, 8720D, and 8722D Microwave Vector Network Analyzers brochure, available as part number 5966-4007E, copyright 1998, 2000, from Agilent Technologies, Inc.
In the past, electronic user interfaces have been implemented, for example, using physically proximate soft keys, switches and knobs, dialog boxes and pointing devices, and touch-sensitive displays.